Aquarius
by ShinigamiSapphire21
Summary: A girl named Mai was an experiment for Orochimaru, but she escaped. Now, he wants her back for the power which is sealed inside of her. Aquarius the water spirit is sealed within Mai and now Orochimaru is hunting her down with Sasuke. Well she be capture?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I hope you enjoy the story.  
**  
**

* * *

A pallid man sat in a stone chair with his eye closed. He hissed just as a snake, when footsteps appeared down the hallway. His eyes open and they were viewed as yellow with dark slits. Those eyes filled with darkness of unknown would send chills to the spine. His black hair gave an outline of his long and narrow face.

"Kabuto, come in already." His voice was rasp and deep. A man with sliver hair and round glasses stepped into the dark cubicle. He held a stealthy sort of sense around him, which could be a dangerous factor.

"So? Did you find the girl?" He asked and his glaze fell toward the files in Kabuto's hands.

He slid up his glass, creating a glare from the glass. "Yes. We have found her around the board around the Country of Wind."

He gave an appalling chuckled, "So, little Mai has gotten that far. Now, why is that? She has killed my pawns, knights, bishops, and now I have to send a Rook."

"Yes, Mai has grown a lot since her days as experiment, but now we need her power."

"So, true Kabuto. But we need that spirit which lives in side of her. "He gave a wicked smiled and continue, "We need Aquarius, her power source is incredible. "

"I understand. So who are we going to send?"

A long pink tongue crawled out of Orochimaru's mouth. "S.a.s.. He is are Rook. This should be an excellent challenge. Send him and tell him not to kill the girl. Just to bring her back here. Kabuto that seal is ready."

He nodded, "Yes, I'll go seek Sasuke and tell him about his new assignment."

Kabuto exit the room and strolled down a simple hallway. Once he passed down about fourth doors down from Orochimaru's room, he enter his own room. Test tubes stood on top of tables, files stacked unto of each other, and columns of books. A person would notice there was no bed or any place for rest, the room was filled with work. Kabuto was searching in the pile of folders, until he ran a crossed a file and stopped.

"There you are," he spoke quietly to himself. He opened the file and began to study it. His eyes scanned the picture of girl. This girl had brown skin with matching sapphire eyes and hair; she looked rounded the age of six or five.

This file read:

Age: 5 Sex: Female

Birthday: January 20 Height: Never Record Weight: Never Record

Jutsu type: Water Rank: Chunin

Summary: Mai is specialized in water jutsu and is extremely dangerous around water. She has begun to process of learning Ice Shards. This technique is a deadly to any person who may approach her elements. But, scientist have notice the testable curse seal mark was a success. The curse seal mark is right above the seal, where Aquarius is located. But, Mai escaped and there are no other records of her.

"Interesting, to bad she escaped. She was an excellent experiment." He took the file and wander out of his room. Just right rounded the corner, a boy with dark black eyes and blue hair leaned against the wall. Kabuto chuckled, since this challenge would be for the fifteen year old boy.

"Here's the information you need." He threw the file and the boy caught it in mid-air.

"So, you want me to capture her?" His cool voice questioned.

"Yes, there's a seal if you need it. Remember, this girl is around your age and can be very dangerous."

Sasuke turned around the corner and headed toward the corner. He was off to the Country of the Wind to search for this girl. It took about three whole days to get to the location. He realized there seemed to be some kind of festival happening, since there were throngs of people everywhere. Sasuke stood leaning on a metal pole just scooping through the sea of people for that one girl. A long sapphire ponytail caught his eye in the crowd. He jumped downed and began to walk long sided people to find this girl.

He paused


	2. Chapter 2

As Sasuke took a step closer to the sapphire ponytail, he realized this couldn't be Mai. This girl did in fact have the dark skin tone, petite body size, and looked around fifteen. Sadly, her eye color was jet black and no signs of enormous amounts of charka.

_She's not the one_, he spoke and continued to fall back in the crowd of people. He disappeared, away from festival and maybe from the village. He failed to realized, that a girl had been watching him follow a clone she sent out to the festival.

"So, here we are with another." She mumbled as she peered at her reflection. Her chocolate skin, two gigantic ponytails, and sapphire eyes always made her very conspicuous. Also, her well developed body always made her popular with a lot of men. It was fact; she had pair of big boobs. The outfit she wore was a half white kimono and black shorts.

_Well what are you going to do Mai? _ A voice spoke from the back from Mai's head.

"I'm going to the festival."

The voice replied with a low chuckle.

Mai picked up her suit case and put some supplies around her waist. She quickly ran outside the room and went down the stairs to a lobby. Mai ran up to a clerk at the counter and quickly check out the hotel and went outside to the festival. Her eyes gazed to the sky and saw a small storm coming toward the village.

"A storm," she mumbled.

Mai went through rows of vender and booth, until she ran across a fishing booth. There a little boy sat there struggling trying to catch a goldfish. He had already broken three nets which lay beside him on the ground.

"Dang it!" The goldfish weight broke through the paper net again. Mai walked up casually to the boy and brought three nets.

She smiled, "Here's another net. Let me show you how this is done.. ok?"

He nodded. Mai carefully place her net in the water, just trying not to disturb the goldfish in the water. Under the gaze of the little boy and the man running the booth, she carefully used her charka to carry the weight of the fish on her net.

"Well, isn't that something. You're the first one to catch a fish," the booth runner spoke.

"And I hope, I'm not the last." She teased.

"Yeah, I'm going to catch a fish too," the boy cheered.

The boys copied the same movements as Mai and catch a fish as well. Mai clapped her hands and smiled at the boy.

"I did it! Thanks you Miss."

"Your welcome, would you do me a favor and take my fish with you."

He nodded, "Yes, thanks so much." The boy took her fish in the plastic baggie and ran off somewhere. Mai smiled to the booth man and turned around to find a certain boy behind her.

"Hello, Mai."


	3. Chapter 3

This maculate voice was calm voice made Mai get a chill. He stood there just blankly staring at Mai. She waited in her same position excepting him to force her back. Nothing.

She smiled. "Hello, darling you ready to explore the festival?" Her hands automatically looped around his and she began to walk. Sasuke frowned at her decision to go wander through the festival, but yet he allowed her to do so. He was utterly confused about girls, plus it had been along time since he interacted with a girl. Why hadn't he stopped her?

He frozen, "We are leaving now!" He had to gain control back and finish his assignment. Her sapphire eyes glared at him. She released her arms from his side and step back.

"No, I'm not"

Sasuke quickly turned a rounded and glared. "You will."

The sky above them had turned a gray shade and thunder echoed through the village. Mai's eye quickly studied the sky. The cool droplets of water would be soon fallen; this made Mai smile. Something about this little storm had quickly brightened her day.

"It's going to rain," she paused and smile at him. "Rain brings water and water helps life."

"Enough! You're coming back."

She shook her head, "I won't go." In mere seconds, Mai was gone from that spot and on top of roofs just sprinting. Sasuke followed her without hesitation. He had to complete this mission and become stronger. Mai on the under hand, just wanted a place called "home". No more of running and being attack by strangers. She needed to end this game of cat and mouse.

"Perfect," she mumbled. A huge grass plain would create an excellent battlefield for a fight. She stopped dead in the center of the field, just waiting for him to come.

"Running is useless." He stood right up against her back.

She remained calm and spoke, "We'll then I guess my life is useless too. I've been running for years and", she paused. A small water droplet fell right on Mai's cheek. "I don't plan to stop."

"Then you're a fool." He swung a hand for the back of her head, but she caught it. She gave him a devilish grin and threw a kick. Sasuke flew back far to try to put distance between him. He had to bring her back alive at any coast. So bruises, cuts, and forced where needed to take care of Mai.

"Thinking up a plan huh...Sasuke?"

The first time that his name was spoken, but how did she know his name. This was a distraction, to keep his mind off task. He directly charges out at her with his sword in hand. He starts to jab his sword at her, but she dodges with her deftly movements. His sword jabs at her right and her body quickly curves away.

"You'll have to get serious, if you want to take me." She threw at fist, as he tried to hit her left again. Her fist slammed into his chest, as his sword missed again. All her movements seemed natural, no way to get a rounded them with close combats. Mai flipped back, bit her right thumb and slammed it on the ground.

This was a summoning justu and a huge cloud engulfed her. Mai launched out wielding a huge axe in her hands. The sword and the axe had clashed together. Far off in the distance, a huge iron maiden stood tall in the grass. Huge black iron coffins decorate with a huge skeleton in the front.

"Is this serious?" He questioned. His eye held the famous Sharingan. Ruby red eyes held a black pattern of the Sharingan.

She chuckled, "Interesting."

The two were battle it out with their weapons in hands. Her movements were starting to be predictable; they were similar to wave patterns. The sword went forth and she curved out. Another curve out and there was his open shot.

Snakes launched from Sasuke's arm and all at once attacked Mai's shoulder. The multiple snakes' bites did not refrain her from slicing his sleeve off and scratching the skin. The snakes quickly fell back into his arm, as he pulled backed.

"Getting your distance?" She said.

Thunder once again echoed throughout the sky, but they stood motionless waiting. A small drizzle started and Mai smiled as the drops fell.

"Rain, rain, rain is coming soon." She cheered. She lifted her axe and it disappear in a seconds.

He took this as an open chance to get Mai, but sadly he was mistaken. Mai had already read his attack and somehow froze his sword in a block of ice. She sprinted directly at him and stopped right in front of his face.

"Now, listen I'm not going back to being a test subject. Trust me; I'm not giving up with a fight." Her voice was icily cool.

"Then I'll give you a fight."

"Good." Her eyes quickly flashed Sasuke, the new technique she had just picked up. A copy of his Sharingan was staring right at Sasuke. She chuckled, "You like them? They aren't red, but blue suits me more. This is my Water Reflection technique, can't explained or you'll take notes."

He studied her eyes and it amazed him, that his technique could be copy so fast. Mai had quickly stepped back, as she tried to read his next move. But, it won't come that easy to her as it was for Sasuke. He quickly summons Chidor Sharp Sear and cut the block of ice to retrieve his sword back.

"Hmmm. Lightning and Water don't mix very well Mai. Be careful." A voice in Mai's head warned.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke shook the ice from his sword and stared. "Now, I have orders not to killing you, but at all means I will use this seal." He lifts a small paper with a seal mark imprinted in black ink on the paper. She stood in silence as she recognized that same seal form before.

Rain began to pour down on the two of them. Mai started to remember her horrifying childhood past of being an experiment. She shivered in complete fear as her past started to reawaken in her mind.

"No,no, no, not that seal," she mumble quietly to herself.

Her eyes closed shut, but awaken back in her past as a little girl.

"Now, Mai sweetheart, Daddy is going to leave you with some people. I wanted you listen and obey them now. "

Mai stood in silence, until her father walked them into some kind of hideout. Mai felt this same eerie feeling after her mother's departure. A man with white hair and circular glasses greeted them at a door. Mai's father and the man exchanges pleasant looks.

"So, this must be Mai." The man smiled at her.

"This is, but she's mute, every since her mother left us."

"Hmm, interesting but she's the one. Well, my Master thanks you for your service. Here's your reward." He handed a bag to Mai's dad and smiled.

"It's a pleasure. Good-bye."

Two seconds later, Mai's father was out of her life. He sold his three year old daughter to a complete strange. This didn't even seemed to faze Mai; she only cared about her mother. The man took Mai's hand and walked through a door into an operation room.

"Your test number five, will you be the one." He chuckled, as he began to strap Mai onto a metal table.

Still she said nothing, but she was scared about her near future. A symbol designed as a raindrop with some weird scribbles and some form of Japanese language. The man flipped her over and gently pressed the paper unto her back. Mai was unable to view the beautiful sea goddess trapped in a glass obtainer, which was brought into in the room.

The goddess whole body was water, except it was in the shape of a woman. A wicked smile was plaster on the man's face as the seal started to react. He began to perform some kind of transfer; this was allowing him to relocate the sea goddess into Mai. This pain wasn't actually normal to a three year old, Mai screamed in pain. But, he just kept going, until the transfer of the goddess was complete.

He smiled at the unconscious girl, who had fully absorbed Aquarius or the goddess of the sea.

"Very interesting."

Mai opened her eyes back to reality. Only mere seconds had past, since she had revisited her past. The rain continued to poured, but nothing seemed louder than her own heartbeat. A simple memory of her childhood day made her scared.

"You're shivering." This cool voice broke through her thinking. "You're afraid."

"If only you knew." She paused. "The hell, I was put through as a child. It all started with that damn seal, when he sealed Aquarius into my back."

He was silence.

"Hell, you think I'm going back there, just live out life as one of his puppets." Mai chuckled, "You're wrong!" Mai's iron maiden dashed straight to her sided and a skeleton slide out. "I'm never again, just going to be a puppet. Never!" She screamed.

All the rain water seemed to be directing it self near Mai. The water started to take hold of the skeleton and begin to create a body out of water. This body would take up a lot of her charka, but this was needed to ensure her freedom.

"Sasuke, let me introduce you to a pal of mine." Mai reopen her cut on her thumb and took her thumb into the body. Her blood slowly oozed out into the body. "Summoning justu."

The rain had stopped for a moment. The body had transformed it's self into a woman. A woman with long jet black hair, white skin, sky blue eyes and a long blue dress. The rain started again, the woman glanced over at Mai.

"Meet Aquarius."

She chuckled, "I'm glad, I get to meet one of Mai's playmates. She always kills them and I never get to play." This soft had already appeared in Mai's head once or twice, but now it was live in the flesh. "Mai, be a darling and rest for a bit."

"Ok, then have fun."

Aquarius giggled, "Alright! You ready?"

There was no replied, just a simple dash answer her questioned. Aquarius was delighted by his invitations and took his little challenge. He brought out his sword, going in for a cut, but she read this attack and avoided it. Three needles of rain cut into his arm, and an elbow into the back.

A small crack was the first sign that something had been torn in his back. He used Chidor Sharp Sear to quickly slice apart of her dress. However there wasn't any blood, just water spill over. She frowned at her ruin dress, but continued to throw more water needles to his body. Those needles hit both of his arms, legs, and feet.

"You think your little needles, will do anything to me."

"I think so, because water and slip into even the smallest cracks." She smiled.

Each of those cuts along his body, were linking some his charka and slowly toward her. Mai eyes gazed at the invisble charka slowly leaking into Aquarius body.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mai, get ready," she called out. Her eyes had never left the boy. "So, Sasuke have you ever broken a bone?" He glared and she giggled. "Well, let's find out." Aquarius pressed a hand against her shoulder blade and watched his shoulder blade slowly copy those movements. "Here come the snap." A loud noise was the result of his shoulder blade breaking.

Mai finally made her way to Aquarius. "I'm here, you ready?"

She smiled. "Of course, let the chanting begin."

The girls grab each others hand and face each other. Mai smiled since this brought her back to some good memories. This little chant had helped with her escape as a child. Memories like these always reminded her that freedom did exist. _Freedom,_ she thought.

"Now!" Aquarius ordered.

"Water our staff of life for all living things. We call for your help." Their voices were both in unison. Blue charka surrounded the two, as they continued the chant. "Now, droplets of rain hear our called, just stop for this moment." Sasuke wasn't about to let the two finished this chant, so he decided to attack Mai. Sadly, he was stopped by her Iron Maiden in his path. The Maiden stood blocking the two girls. The girls continued, "Rain aided us in this fight. Give us strength."

Aquarius broke out of the unison and spoke, "I the goddess of water, Aquarius commands its."

"And I, Aquarius's medium commands its."

Their voices synchronization again, "Water comes in many forms, so show us your form today!" The rain froze and directly itself for the girls. The rain water slammed against their faces, but turned to form eccentric marks along the opposite's sides of their faces. Mai's face held small s symbols which ran on her right side of her face down to her neck. Aquarius had the same symbols, but on the left side instead. The rain had stopped, but the dark cloud stilled linger.

Aquarius sighed, "The rain has stopped."

Mai felt a little dizzy from a great lost of her charka, but it wouldn't stop her. "So? What are we going to do with him?"

Aquarius swung their hands and smiled. "Let's wait and see what he does." Mai chuckled, as her Iron Maiden was called backed. He stood there with anger in his eyes; they were making him look like a fool. He wasn't going to have it. Sasuke's anger started to release his cures mark and his charka increased.

Mai shivered, "It's just like his, you remember that day."

"I won't forget that day, what Orochimaru did to you." She paused, "That was truly horrifying."

A dark wave of his charka surrounded his entire body. Mai's heart beat accelerated and she gripped Aquarius's hand tighter. The force of his charka, started to remind her about the time Orochimaru, had confronted her.

"So, she tried to escape again Kabuto. I'll just have to deal with her myself. Bring her in." Orochimaru sat in his regular stone chair. Kabuto brought back a girl and threw her into the room. The room was lightly lit by a few candles. This girl had black bruise along her chocolate skin, her hair was sapphire color and her eyes held the same color. She shivered. Orochimaru present sent such an adulterated force of pure evil.

"Now, Mai..Sweetheart," his voice was raspy, "why are you trying to run away?" His pink tongue slither out and he licked his lips. "Your acting very bad," his tongue suddenly wrapped itself a rounded her neck. "Now tell me!" He ordered.

Her eyes glared at the man. The tongue a rounded her neck tightens, making it difficult to breathe. Mai gather all of her courage and spoke, "You're a monster." The tongue let go of her neck and she grasped for more air.

His shoulder started to bounce and then he gave a wicked laugh. "Now, that wasn't nice at all." Mai glared. "You'll been a bad girl and now you need a punishment." He stood up and walked over to the girl. Just with one hand he lifted her off the ground and threw her against a wall. Mai's head slammed first into the wall. Ruddy red blood dripped from the back of her skull and she winced in pain.

"You want a monster; I'll give you a monster." He stared down at the girl. "Mai means Waterfall right?" His foot slammed into her gut, causing her to pit up blood. "Did you know that your father is the true monster?" Mai glared, but stayed in silence. "Let's review your history. Your father killed your mother an then-"

"Shut up!" She screamed. Her eyes burned with hate as she recalled that day her father left. "My mother," her hands formed into a fist, "..she is still alive."

He snickered, "That look in your eye is disgusting." His foot slammed again into her gut and brought up some more blood. "Your father was a pawn and your mother is died." That grin on his face made Mai fell sick to her stomach.

"You bastard," the anger filled into her eyes. Mai's charka surrounded her body and her body seemed to be drawing water toward her. "My mother is alive…I just know it." The force of her charka made him step back away.

"Really?" His tongue licked his lips as he tasted her charka. "Kabuto, show Mai the pictures please." Kabuto threw a small photo in front of Mai and she froze. This photo was a picture of a dead woman and she resembles Mai a lot. The woman had the same chocolate skin, but her hair was jet black.

"Mommy," she whimpered. Hot tears filled her eye as she realized that her mother was truly dead. "Why," she demanded. He laughed and the anger filled into her gut. "Water is the staff of life and now I summon water." Water summoned itself around Mai.

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto was concerned about the issues with Mai.

"No worries, I got this." He grinned.

Hot tears streamed down Mai's face unto the floor. "Aquarius, I call upon you to force hell upon this place." She paused, "Please, help me escape. I never want to return ever." The forces of her charka increased and two gigantic ice crystals were summoned under Mai's feet.

"Mai, you have summoned me, Aquarius. I hear your thoughts and agree you need to leave this place at once. If you would be so kind, please lend me your body and I'll have you far from this place. We'll search for you a home and a family," Aquarius's spoke in her mind.

"A home and family," Mai mumbled to herself but finally spoke up, "I grant you use of my body Aquarius." Mai's eyes closed. The crystals starting cracking from and strong force of power, before the crystals shattered Mai awaken. Her eyes were sky blue so Aquarius had finally gain control of Mai's body.

The crystals shattered forcing clear pieces falling everywhere. Aquarius stood there blanking staring at Orochimaru and smiled. "I'm leaving now..Ok?" He licked his lips and chuckled. "Bye-bye," she waved her hand and seemed to be teleporting. Orochimaru summoned a snake to catch her legs, but failed since the second it tried to reach her, because the leftover crystal pieces jabbed into the snake's body. "Nice try," giggled and disappear.

A firm gripped brought Mai back to the reality. Aquarius kept her promise to Mai and got her out of that place. Mai smiled, since they both hadn't given up on find her a family and home. "Thanks for being there Aquarius," she thought. Aquarius responded with a smile and a replied, "Your welcome Mai. Oh, here comes the excitement." Mai realized that Sasuke's performance of showing them his curse seal's power was over. His speed had increased a lot and it was hard to read this attack.

"Oooh, he has the cursed seal of heaven. He's a very exceptional boy, so let's go collide with him." Before, Mai had any input they were off running straight for him. Curse seal mark had only risen to part of his neck. The three where moments from crashing into each other, Sasuke quickly took a deep breathe and blew a huge fire ball. The fire did in fact make contact with girl, but a loud hissing noise was coming from the steam arising.

"Ice Shards." The steam itself seemed to be transforming into shards of ice. There were about twenty of thirty just floating above the pair of girls. Mai's left arms had a few burnt mark but they were small cut. She was happy that they escape before serious injuries. The anger about the two escaping his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique was written all in his eyes.

"Water puts out fire," Aquarius informed.

* * *

I want to dedicated this chapter to xx Kitty-girl xx. Her reviews and opinions are greatly honor. So, I just want to thank you for all of you advice. ^__^


	6. Chapter 6

He had to do something, but what since making the first move would be dangerous. He knew nothing about this technique and he had tried almost everything on them. He had to try a more physical attack to separate them. _Lion Combo_, he thought as he ran to increase his speed.

"Ooooh another chase, let's go!" Aquarius tugged on Mai's arms. "Aww, what is it now." Three shards moved out of placed and into the ground. "O, I see your saving it for later. Good thinking."

Mai grinned. "Yes, I know. Let's spilt up for now, can you hold some of the shards?" She nodded. "Great, let's go get him." They let go of each other's hands and sprinted toward him. The numbers of shards were divided among them. Aquarius already saw the effects from the justu; an ice shard had a crack within the ice. Mai's charka was weakening, but she still held the Ice Shards well. Aquarius sighed as she found the crystallization started on Mai's neck.

Mai wasn't worried at all about the crystallization. If the crystals reached her eyes then she would be in trouble. So, she needed to ended this fast or leave. Running had always been an option. The dark blue hair boy was just a few yards away. _Get the left,_ she thought and Aquarius nodded. Aquarius took the left side as Mai got the right leaving Sasuke in the middle.

"You can't run from water. It's everywhere," Aquarius smiled. "Now, what are we going to so with a cutie like you." She pointed her index finger at him. "Hmm?" Instantly his body whole frozen just from her pointing. "I know we should," she came over to his ear and whispered, "Dance." Her palm of her hand traced his chest. Her eyes gazed into his and she saw the revenge and hatred locate there. "A shame," she mumbled as her leg forced him into the air.

Mai jumped in the air and kicked him higher into the air. Aquarius floating in mid-air waited until his blue hair came into sight. "Spiral dance," she whispered. She began spin and the shards surrounded themselves a rounded her body. Once her legs were close to his chest, they rapidly slammed repeatedly. A snapping noise was heard about four times, which his ribs were breaking. Aquarius pointed her foot and gave a final hit. The shards of ice had wrapped itself onto her foot and delivering a deep cut on his chest.

His back slammed onto the ground. His blood had stained some of his shirt. Sasuke tried to force himself but a terrible pain force him back. In his cut were pieces of shards of ice and they were acting as small blades cutting deeper. Sasuke stood up and embraced the pain. Mai and Aquarius stood across him just holding hands staring. He notices that the shards above Aquarius had reduced greatly.

Aquarius sighed. He wasn't going to give up. But, time was running out for her and Mai. The crystallization had stopped for awhile but crystals were still on Mai's neck. Staying in close to Mai, Aquarius is able to stop the crystallization by pumping her charka into Mai. _Mai, _she thought, _we have to hurry or else the crystal will take over your body._

_I know, _she thought. _It's the side affect of the Ice Shards. The crystals can take over my body if they reach my eyes and then slowly cut my organs and body. I'm well aware of the crystal now my neck. Don't worry, I got this. _She smiled.

_You better_, she thought.

"We aren't through. The battle still hasn't had a winner decided." He stood up straight and eye locked onto the girls. What was it that always kept him going? It couldn't be the revenge by itself it had to be some else. The curse seal spread up to his eyes and stopped.

Mai blinked and there behind her was Sasuke. "The winner has to be me," he whispered. He quickly drew his sword and sliced their hands. Water spilled over as he cut Aquarius's hand open. Sasuke had to separate the two girls. The first one to go is Aquarius. His sword quickly was returning for another but was blocked by ice.

"The same trick won't work twice," she hissed as she pulled away from Mai. The ices transform itself into a small blade. A swing of her arm and the blade flew straight for Sasuke's face. The blade gentle across his cheek bringing out his blood and now was her time to kill. "You may be a cutie, but it's time for you to go." The two ran at each other and stopped as they both collide with an ice wall.

"Mai," Aquarius called. Mai ran over to help hold up the ice wall. Fist pounded against the wall but it was all useless. "We have too do something fast. Do you have any ideas?"

"No, but," her eyes widen with shock. Electric blades extend itself through the ice wall and jammed into Aquarius's chest. "Aquarius!" She screamed. A sharp pain struck into Mai's chest and a red stain came across her chest.

"No Mai!" The wall scatter and fell, ice pieces were everywhere in the air. Mai hands were clutched to her stomach as her blood stains her clothing. Aquarius ran to her side trying to help stopped the bleeding. A sliver blade stood in front of them as Sasuke smiled.

"So, that little justu does have its weak points. Here I thought you two were immortal, since you were in your elements. I was wrong." His curse seal slowly started too faded back as he brought the sword closer to them. "Now what can you to do now?"

"Idiot," Mai breathe out. "I still have my Ice Shards. Right now there is ice in that cut of yours." She explained. "Now, ice prism," the three shards she had stored underground shot up. They surrounded Sasuke started to engulf him creating a prism. The ices on Mai's neck reach to her cheek and seemed to be rising to the eyes.

The prism was beginning to close. Aquarius was concerned about the growth of the ice so she slapped Mai across the face. "Stop it! You're going to kill yourself." Mai's hand touches her cheek and felt the ice instead of skin. "You see and feel that!" She exclaim. "That ice is going to kill you before that boy takes you away. Stop Mai, please stop the justu. I don't want to lose you here. Not like this."

Aquarius hugged Mai. "Fine, you win. I'll stop the justu." The rain started up again. The water hit her cheeks and she smiled. "Thanks Aquarius. This isn't the way I would want to die."

"Your right, the way you're going to die is old age. Nothing else." Tears streamed out of her eyes as the ice disappeared of Mai's face. "Thank you so much Mai."

Mai wipe the tears from Aquarius face. "Don't get me to start crying. I'm sorry Aquarius."

"You should be and for this I will get to name your first child."

"WHAT," she wined.

"No but-"A loud noise interrupted her sentence. This noise was a bunch of birds chirping in the far distance. They both stared as the ice prism collapsed in mere seconds. Blue lighting formed into lines just a rounded him. "That's Chidori Current, "her voice was weak.

"He's out." Mai hands shook from fear. "How, could he escape?"

"Do you want me to explain?" He whispered into her ear.

Sasuke stood right behind them. Mai was in no condition to fight him with the cut in her stomach. Aquarius need to protect Mai, so Aquarius stood up and blocked him from Mai. "You're not going to take her on my watch."

He chuckled, "Girls always play hard to get, my favorite game." His eyes light up with his Sharingan. He forces a kick toward her gut but missed. She was placing on the defense side, since he had figure out the weak spot.

He vanishes in a blink of an eye. "Where did he?" She questioned. She searched but it was too late when he appeared out of nowhere. He kicked her up into the air and appeared underneath her. There he delivers as series of blows at different sides.

_Sorry Mai for this, she thought._

He was finished the Lion Combo by throwing her and giving her the final kick to the chest. Mai coughed up some blood as Aquarius slammed into the ground. Mai snickered as her cut re-open as she began to walk over to the hole. This was a huge hole in the ground and there at the bottom was Sasuke and Aquarius.

His hands held her by the collar of her shirt. "Are you done?" He questioned.

She smirks, "Only if I was about two hundred years younger. I would have loved to date you, you're something special." Aquarius's body slowly turned itself back into water. The bones slipped out of the water and fell to the ground. A crystal blue puddle of water remains on the grounded under his feet. The water started too engulfed Sasuke's feet.

"What the hell is this stuff?" He yelled. Once again he was unable to move.

Mai jumped down into the hole and landed on her feet. "That's Aquarius." A piece of the water broke off from the puddle and placed itself to Mai's cut. Water was slowly stopping the blood from rushing out. She quivered from the cool water in her bloodstream. "The odds are against us, but we aren't going to give up. So, we can keep play this game of cat and mouse but I have to get going. The storm is dying and that's my ticket out of here." Her eyes wander to the thin gray clouds which drizzles water down. "It's almost finished."

_Aquarius, the time is now so lend me some of your strength. _She thought as her eyes turned crystal blue. Mai took a step closer to Sasuke and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Strike," she commanded. The water a rounded his feet sliced into the skin. The water got deep enough to damage the ligaments and joints in his feet.

She smiled, "Now we are even. Best of luck to you now Sasuke." His name seemed to slide of her mouth as she stepped away from him. Sasuke fell unto his knee since his feet no longer should any signs of movements. The puddle of water seemed too evaporated. Mai picked up a leftover rib bone and place it into a bag. _My own rib, _she thought. "It's time to leave." She chuckled, but when she turned back Sasuke was gone.

"Princess, I'm right behind you." Sasuke transform into his Cursed Seal of Heaven form. His gray wings surrounded her; it was only her and him.

Mai gave a deep low chuckled, "You really think you have me, just because your in that form. Did you forget that your master gave me Aquarius? So, I can also transform like this." The water from the damp grounded risen and attached itself unto her skin. Water laying flat on her skin started to turn into dark aqua color making her original skin color disappear. This whole aqua water engulfed her whole body only leaving features such as the hands, feet, and eyes recognizable.

"This one out of two forms I can take." Mai voice and Aquarius were speaking in sync, "Shall we begin?"

"Ladies first," he smiled. Sasuke need to analyze this new form Mai required. All that he knew was water cover her entire body, there where no traces of clothing or skin.

"Alright then I'll go," her cool back pressed against his wings and she spilled through the cracks in his wings. "Begin," she mumbled to herself.

The two of them instantly took through fight to the air, both of their fiercely strength colliding with each other. Mai in her new form had blades sprout from both of her arms as her shield another enormous fire blast. He was trying a method of burning and evaporates her body.

Mai POV

He has no idea what this body can do. I realized earlier in this fight that he try to examine them and find some kind of weakness. Those dark black eyes always searching for possible answer, but when it come down to Aqua form those answer won't get solved too easily.

I flung the blades from my arms as if they were boomerangs. The blades were just a mere inch from his face and he still remained unfazed. Nothing every seemed to faze him..why? He's just a normal teenager too..right?

His fist collides with mine and the two forces almost completely knocked us both away. We were just spinning, tackling, and knocking each other a rounded. I know he's just waiting for his moment were he can strike. But this body isn't that brittle, one mere strike won't defeat it.

He rushed in and began springing fist for my face. Somehow I was captivated with those black eyes and the secrets which filled in the endless black pits. That endless pit reminds me of my endless running. My handed held his fist for a mere second before my foot slammed into his chest. He flung back and I chased after him. My feet plunged into his back and starting twisting movement. Completely forgetting about the wing on his back, a wing scooped me up and squeezed me.

Those black eyes stared as he smiled. "I finally got you."

I chuckled, "Wrong again." My body instantly turns into water and fell out from his grip. Right now, I was water partials floating in the air. Completely invisible to the human's eye, left Sasuke roaming the sky.

"Where are you!" He demanded.

"I'm right here," I whispered into his ear. My body complete restored into the Aqua form. He soon realized that he was in a bad position. My right arm a rounded his neck with a blade at his throat and my left hand just touching his hair. Sasuke still acted unfazed, but didn't he know I could take his life in mere seconds. I inched the blade closer, "Not scared are you?"

He snickered, "Not of some cowardly girl."

"..cowardly," I mumbled. I dropped the blade from his throat and slashed his chest. "Cowardly..!?!" I screamed. My hand yanked his hair and then I tossed him. The cut he taken on his chest was still bleeding. His blood still hovered in the air as he fell to the grounded. I watched Sasuke straight down, but stopped when he slammed into the grounded. "You're wrong," I screamed. "I'm no coward."

I blankly stared as I hovered over hole. The debris from his fall was everywhere and I blind my view. He called me a coward, since I always run away from Orochimaru. There's no chance in hell that I could ever face that man, after all the things he did to my mother and me. Maybe..he was right. I shook that thought away. I'm not running, but searching for a family.

Sasuke wrong, I'm looking for that family just like Aquarius promised me. _Aquarius, _I thought. She has been out for the whole fight, but she does need her rest. So, I'll continue my fight.

Dust was clearing and he appeared but I was a tad bit slow. Just in a mere instant, he can increase his speed and reach me. Now, his little lighting rob sword is in my gut. He summons some lightning which attack the inside of my gut. I screamed in pain from the force of the lighting. I coughed up some blood and some landed on his face. Those eyes still unfazed, nothing could ever see passed those eyes.

"I guess, that means you're not died still."

Narrator POV

He gently pulled out the sword from Mai's body. Once rereleased from the sword, Mai fell and land unto the ground. Her Aqua form had faded and she returned back into her original self. She gripped the dirt and lifted herself from the ground.

"I'm not giving into that man's horrible desire again." She glared at Sasuke, who has also return to his original form. "I made a promise, and I don't attend to break it either!" There was that same determination look and attitude.

His mind flashed an image of Naruto, "Still it's foolish." He drew out his sword and aims it directly at Mai.

Left arm clutching to her bloody gut, "Well..that's your opinion and it doesn't matter what you think." She drew her bloody left arm from the wounded and held it straight up. The blood on her arm eased off and started to form into staff. She took the staff and whipped it across her gut and pulled some blood. The staff started to grow a blade, so now it was a battle axe.

Both weapons were parallel from each other just before they clashed. Swinging fiercely at one another their weapons echoed a similar clanking noise. There was no time for chit chat, all that matter was this fight. A fight which held a girl's freedom and the other was utter mysterious.

Sasuke POV

I realized the second our weapons hit, that the wounded on her stomach was healing. My eyes scanned her body and viewed her follow of charka. Her charka circular pattern was irregular; all the charka wasn't flowing to their main points. Most of the charka was heading toward the eyes and feet.

_Strange_

When my sight returned to normal, there I notice her eyes had completely lost her pupils. Right now her movements to my eyes where unreadable. Mai swung her axe high above herself and smiled at me. "So can you see it?" She asked.

I only glared; there was no need to exchange words.

The air a rounded me felt moist and the sky above returned to gray clouds. She was summoning the rain again and this would be a problem. A problem which could give her an upper hand, the water would give her advantage.

* * *

Hey!!! Alright, I have decided to rewrite the last chapter of Aquarius. So I hope everyone like this chapter!!!! I will continue to write some more!!

Please Review!!! Thanks for Reading!!!

Sapphire!!! ^__^


	7. Chapter 7

Mai POV

Stripping all the charka in my sight and gathering enough to summon the rain, to help give me advantage. Now being completely blind left me wide open to any fast attack from him. A low growl grew in the distance as my storm grew in the sky.

My hands gripped the handle of the axe, which sent him to begin his attack. For an instant my ears couldn't pick of anything. His footsteps where silenced, as he probably increased his speed.

Was he putting distance or getting closer?

_Drown out all doubt. Just see with sounds._

To my left there was a distant rush of the wind. I sprinted toward my left but found nothing, but the mud under my boots. How in the world is he still avoiding me, there weren't too many possibilities of avoiding making a sound. The area we are in I set, so that the mud would help me track his location, but now it's seemed to backfire.

A loud rumble grew loud as it covers for any other sound. That's it! He is using the thunder to either move closer or father to me. I scanned again to find some sort of trace of his movement. Right now I seemed to be a mouse lost in their own confusion, just merely searching for cheese.

"Damn," I mumbled.

A low rumble was coming from the far left again, so I knew that the thunder was coming.

_10..9..8..7..6..5_, I counted then the thunder struck. I dashed back and bump into something, which happen to be him. He set me up for whatever attack he had planned. Another thunder struck and the rain began to fall again.

Sasuke used a forceful hand and swung me around. I believed that we were face to face, but I couldn't see. I felt my body grow cold and suddenly everything went silent. Here I was in the darkness. I'm unable to see my entire body.

_So now what?_

A pale hand stretched out and attacks my neck; it was squeezing all the oxygen out of me. Paralyzed or conflict I still can't move.

_What's happening to me?_

I'm choking. A light appeared to shed some light on this scene. There was only one man; I knew that held such cold and pale hands.

"Oro..chi..m..a..ru," I chocked.

That's when I saw those purple shadows above those thin yellow pupils. He gave this evil grin as he appeared in the light.

"Mai, you have grown into such a beautiful woman." He ran his snake tongue down my cheek.

Here I was still struggling for air in his grasp. "Now, Mai aren't you happy to see me again. You and Aquarius gave me a scare when you both ran away. Let's see Aquarius now." I felt his other hand sliding up the back of my shirt.

_I'm scared, _a child voice a spoken.

_Who's there?_

_I all..I want is to go home..and be with my mother._

His finger pressed against a little part of my marking. "No!" I screamed. The whole scene changed after that scream, now I was standing in a operating room. There seemed to be a little child laying on the sliver board with all those weird tools on the side. I remember that child was me, when Aquarius was being sealed into my body. Kabuto stood there with a tool in his hand and pressed it forward toward my body.

I felt the pain burned through my clothes, I collapsed on the floor. I heard my childish cries and screams as Kabuto kept forcing more pain.

_Help me ,_that voice spoke again.

These are tactics to scare me, just wake up. Even through I kept telling myself that same phrase. My whole body still felt the pain. I still hear that voice. So I know that all of these could be real. Then there was another jab of pain, which left my body shaking on the floor.

Right now I bet that I look like a nut job. Here I was on the floor in a curl up position, my hair spread all out like a mess. Today my surprise I hadn't started talking some mess, but I'm not going to lose to this allusion.

"I'm not..goi..ng..to..lose," I huffed.

Dragging my body forward toward whatever was ahead in the allusion. "You won'..the of ..me,....uke. Cause I kno..w..ho.w…....and I..won't ..lose to this allusion."

Finally I picked myself up, but what stood before almost sent me back to the ground. There was a woman standing before me, with long sapphire hair, and almost identical feature like my mother.

"M..," my voice came out shaky. Frozen with fear, I just couldn't take another step closer.

"Mai, sweetheart come here," she called.

Sasuke POV

Another solo mission was completed and all I had to do is use my genjustu. Only the soft raindrops were left of her failed plan. Mai had given up her sight to summon such useless water to stop me. Her lost of sight was the precise advantage I need to finish her off in a matter of seconds.

Slowly she began to slowly confuse herself as I mimic different movements, such as a step or the irregular thunder. That foolish girl thought that my movements were timed by the sound of thunder, but in fact it was I who made her come to me. A final thunder and she finally realized that I trapped her. A single force to make her eyes to come in direct contact with mines sent Mai into my genjustu.

Now Mai was trapped in these mere scare tactics in her mind. I simply had her on my shoulder and was walking back to the base.

"Excuse me," a voice called.

My eyes wander back to find a black hair woman standing, her whole body was untouched by the raindrops which fell from the sky. That long black dress still dry and unto of her light skin body, then this woman had clear blue eyes.

"May I please have Mai back?" Aquarius asked.

There were about twenty questions I would have asked, but I needed to deliver the girl to the hideout. Simply giving a glare just made her chuckle.

"Well, I asked nicely," she smiled.

Aquarius quickly disappeared, but rematerialize beside Mai. Her hands gracefully twisted in Mai's blue locks of hair. "Mai," and then she mumbled something in a foreign language. Then I felt a force pushed me away, there was Aquarius with Mai.

"Now, I'll return Mai, but after I settle the score," her eye were direct at me.

"Hm," I spoke. Drawing my sword out from its case, it held a shin from the rain. My sword would act perfect as lighting rod.

Aquarius gave a chuckled, "Now, I can tell what, your thinking." The suddenly her voiced changed, "I'll use this as a lighting rod." Chuckling from mimicking my voice, "But I can't let that happen at all." Holding out her hand the rain water started to materialize into a sort of scythe.

"You ready?"

We both charged at each other and……….

* * *

I hope you Enjoy! Thanks for Reading! Please Comment!

Sapphire


	8. Chapter 8

Narrator POV

Static electric flew everywhere, so could fell it in the air. A battle between a electric and fire user compare to a water user. Aquarius was trying her hardest against the skillful Sasuke, but there seemed like there was something lacking in her.

She flung her scythe as it collided with his sword, creating a more clanking sound. Sighing a bit, Aquarius retreat her scythe but that gave Sasuke a clear room to swing at her. He was mistake as he turned to slice her stomach, but she wasn't there. Aquarius had planted her scythe into the ground and launched herself over him which created more distance. Landing onto the ground, she snapped her fingers quickly, so her scythe could shoot out ice darts at the boy.

A darts slammed itself into his knee, but that would be the only one. He avoided the rest by trying to melt them all with his fire ball justu. Sadly that justu only slowed him down, since she had a clear view of his entire back. If only Aquarius could stab him in the back making him somewhat paralyze to help let them get some time to escape. But she couldn't Mai was still under his control.

_Fight it!_ She muttered to herself. Mai looked extremely pale in the face, as she lay motionless on the tree. Aquarius knew she had to be remembering something terrible, since Mai held a expression of deep sadness. There was only one way for Aquarius to win against him but she need Mai's help.

Turning her attention away, she found him with trying his fire justu on her scythe. Adding more heat would only make the air more dry and humid with a lot of humidity could make some thick fog. Water to enclose a round her palm as she stood up and ran fro his open back. Her eyes were glue to that white and red pan on his back.

Sasuke quickly knew that she would take advantage of his open back, so he was already ready. Swiftly his feet the other way, gave him enough time to cover his back. Taking in air, he shot out white snakes from his mouth. Shock from the change in justu, she carefully dodge each of the six snake. Those snakes weren't for Aquarius but for Mai, each of those snakes wrapped a rounded Mai's neck, stomach, and feet.

A grin appears as the tables had turned a round on Aquarius. She didn't even think to stop those snakes, thinking that they won't reach Mai. Clenching her fist together, Aquarius couldn't pull anymore funny tricks or it would have cost Mai's life.

A white snake wrapped a round her neck gave a very loud hiss. Trapped liked a mouse by a snake, there's no where to run as the snake slowly wrapped itself along your body.

"You bastard," she cursed.

"Silence," he ordered. "Don't you dare try any of your trick or else I'll let those snake send poison into your host body.

Mai Pov

There stood my mother, just like I remember. Her long sapphire hair and with her petite body type, she was even wearing her favorite white kimono with blue lining on the bottom. She smiled so warm and welcoming; I could feel my body slowly moving turned her.

Spreading out her arms, I slowly fell unto her chest. "There, there all better sweetheart," she cajoled.

My eyes closed and at that moment I felt no regrets and pain. Nothing but us exist in this peaceful world right? My ears picked up her humming and my eyes reopen again to stare up at my mother. This song was the song she used to sing to me before I went to sleep.

"Waterfalls are a creation of life," I sung.

_Wake up MAI! _A familiar voice called to stop me from mid song. My mother gave a concern look, as she probably studied my confused expression. "Sweetheart is there something the matter?" She questioned.

"No it's nothing," I lied

_You're in danger! The Goddess Aquarius commands you to wake up._

"Aquarius," I muttered. Shaking my head and moving from my mother arms, this was all just a mere allusion. I wasn't dead yet, but at this very moment seeing my mother sad expression made me wish I was. "You're not real!" I exclaimed. "Just another allusion to keep me trapped in this place!" There were tears built up in my mother's eyes as they rolled out at my words. "I'm sorry."

My heart sank when the image of her started to faded away, but I heard this, "I love you Mai." Tears don't bring back the dead, all tears are some extra stored up water. My hands went into my side bag and brought out a knife. Pulling this knife out cause the return of all those terrible people to appeared right in front of me. Each of those people called out and reach unto to me, but I need to be strong.

"Conquer your fears," I spoke to myself. Then I threw the knife into my thigh which cause a lot of pain to shot up as the blood poured out. Taking a quick breathe I found myself out of my mind and back into the reality of the world. Aquarius stood in front of me with Sasuke in front, but I was tad far from them.

A loud hiss noise caught my attention as I notice there were snakes wrapped a rounded me. The snakes could poison me at anytime, so I couldn't move at all.

_Aquarius, what do we do? _I thought.

_Mai, your back, thanks goodness._

_Yes, but still I'm trapped here._

_Just wait a little bit more, I'll get you out._

_How?_

_We are going to use the evaporation justu. Also my scythe is out, so you can use it!_

_WHAT! I barely have enough charka. _

_You'll just have to mange._

_Aquarius!_

_Ready set go!_

Narrator POV

"So, you think you have finally caught us?" She questioned. Aquarius knew Mai was back to normal, so there were no worries.

He didn't answer her question, "Hurry up and return back to the girl. I have to return you two back to the base."

"Like hell we are going back there," she cursed.

"You have no other choices." His eyes glared. "Now return back inside of her," he ordered.

"As you wish," she spoke. Her body transforms back into crystal water and fell back towards Mai's body. Sasuke was still unaware of Mai escaping her mind, until he saw Aquarius slam away all the snakes. Aquarius wrapped the water a round the snakes just before they could bite Mai and releasing any poison.

Those sapphires eyes belong only to Mai Tanka, which meant she was back. Aquarius quickly released the dead snake's bodies along the grassy dirt, as the water flew back into Mai's back. Pissed that Mai had fallen under his stupid mind trick, she want to get the hell out of here.

"Geez, you know how to piss off people," she spoke as she walked toward the boy. Rolling her shoulders back, as she readjusted herself.

Pulling out his sword and taking a defense position, he had to be ready for any attack. Gently Mai held a hand out, the scythe in the muddy ground started to materialize in her hands. She smiled, all this humidity in the air was perfect to try to do a complete version of their justu.

_I just hope this works._

_It will Mai._

Swing the scythe in front of her body, made the weapon angle it's blade toward the ground, "You ready?" They both began their charge and Mai made sure to lift some dirt of the ground. Black piles of dirt flew into the air, but shifty avoided Sasuke's body.

A sliver bladed from the sword within Sasuke's hands ran directly in Mai's side. Clothing cut on her side and blood dripping out, helped confirm the huge gap in her rib cage. This pain won't stop here since the sword return another blow to her side. Even through it seemed like Sasuke was the only one attacking, Mai had a more subtle attack. Quickly adjusting her scythe and blocking his blade, that's when the scythe shot out ice daggers.

Being in such close ranger made it easier for the daggers to hit Sasuke in the shoulders and legs. Continuing noise of metal clanking against each other, just jumping back and forth trying aim for a easy shot.

Breathing heavily as she withdrawn from their weapon battle, " I had never had an opulent lifestyle, there were no riches or great homes. But what I did have was a mother, who loved me even if my father was trash." Glaring with eyes filled of hate, "No one picks what life they are born into, but we can always change it to suit us." Pointing her scythe at him, "So my choice is to live free from evil hands."

"Hm," he replied. "Foolish."

Her temper quickly was flare by his last comment and sent her into a full charge. Blinded from anger, Sasuke's blade took a quick peck to her cheek and then her blood fell down her cheek. Throwing the metal pole into his gut sent him only a couple of steps back but their fight was still on.

She could see the lightning attack slowly gathering in his eyes. Those black pupils always flashed a white spark as he would summon. Pulling his sword back as the electric course through the steal metal, and that's the moment his eyes sparked. The static in the air cause the hairs on her arms to stand tall, so this was the moment.

_This is the moment._

Mai swiftly turning the scythe's blade to face the enemy, knowing the blade would only cover minor selections of her body. Her eyes viewed the light blue sword as it sparked some electricity to the ground. Only the loud of noise of thousands of birds chirping cause the whole silence to end.

He stepped his foot forward and the sparks flew to the ground, but the main goal was to pierce through the skin. Bring her back was the objective so he need to bring Mai down to the ground. Everything seemed in slow motion as the two launched at each other, but you could see the powerful drive in their eyes.

The blade was a straight ahead for her left side, as it gracefully dodged the scythe's blade. Sparks jumped into the scythe's blade which gave a shock to Mai's hands. Hands still holding tight as she quickly threw the blade backward to strike his back. Seconds moved slowed as both blades seem closer to their destination.

Time was on the enemey's side as Sasuke quickly struck right into Mai's side. Blood shot out from the mild impact of electric swords as it carefully passed by any organs, but blood just continued to pour down from this deep wound. Breathing heavily and coughing up some blood from mild of shocks of electricity still within her body, she was paralyzed from pain.

She knew that her scythe had hit the target, since fresh spots of blood appeared on her weapon. In the moment he struck her side, she got him directly in the back, but he seemed unfazed. Mai was leaning unto her pole, as he slowly turned too looked at her. He stepped forward and a white snaked fell unto the ground, so he says through her attack.

"Those eyes," she spoke. His eyes must have change just a second; since he had the Sharingan appeared. Breathing heavily as she leaned against the pole of the scythe. Mai was having a lost at everything, for example her blood and charka were running thin.

_Now Mai, use the justu now. _Aquarius demanded.

"So trapped again," she spoke. "Sort of like a mouse." Giving a sighed as her knees started to give out, and she fell unto the damp ground.

Mai Pov

This pain in my side is unbearable, but I have to escape. Noticing the black scandals by her knees, I glanced up at Sasuke. So it came down to this moment. Moving my hands closer to each other, I started my hands signs until he kicked dirt into my eyes. Blinded my dirt, didn't stop the movements of making the sign for rise.

"Stop!" He yelled.

Rising to my feet, I felt the humid air gather near me. The symbol of water was all I need to start the progress of condensation. Sliding his sword back out for another attack but I carefully flew back. Jumping back caused more of my blood to spill out, but it was enough to write a symbol for water on my palm. Nothing would stop him, so I quickly drained all of my charka to perform this justu.

Slowly my body felt little and it was transforming into that mist. I was gratefully that his sword went directly through my body, the teleport was already happening and half my body was somewhere else.

_We are out of here! _Aquarius cheered.

I agreed, but I felt weak and dizzy. My vision started to get blurry, but I did glance at him just once more.

"So once more I get to decided my life again," I spoke as my head disappeared.

Now all I knew that I brought myself to someplace in the wood, but for now I need to rest. My head rest on some dirt along with my body. So I hoped the bleeding would stop, but I felt that cool liquid sink into my shirt. I'm cold and I shivered.

_Mai! Focus! _Aquarius spoke.

My eyes started to drop, since they were feeling heavy.

_I know, _I spoke softly. _Just need to rest my---_

Everything went black.

_"Mai," someone called, "sweetheart wake up."_

_"I am still sleepy." The little girl yawned as her mother lifted her out of bed. Still half asleep the little girl rubbed her brown eyelids until they open. "Mommy," she caught the end of her mother's dress. _

_The woman turned around and smiled at her daughter. Brown skin, black hair, and petite body size made her a goddess in some eyes but now she only cared about her daughter. "What is it my Waterfall?" "Waterfall?" She questioned. She gave a soft chuckled, "Mai means Waterfall." Her hands brushed the short sapphire blue hair and tucked some behind Mai's ear. "Since you have such beautiful blue hair, you get to be my Waterfall."_

_Mai smiled as she gave her mother a hug. "Thanks Mommy," she whispered into her chest. "I love you, my Waterfall." "I love you too."_

_She wanted to stay frozen into time just like this holding on to her mother. But, this was only a memory. An older Mai off in the distance watched the memory unfold. Something changed in the memory that caught Mai off guard. Her mother walked over with younger Mai holding her hand and smiled._

_"Mai look how much you have grown." Her free hand touches the cheek of Mai. "Don't you think so Waterfall?"_

_"Mother," she cried as the tears poured now._

_Her arms wrapped a rounded her daughter and gave her hug. "Mai, please don't cry."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you."_

_The little Mai tugged at the shirt of the older Mai and smiled, "Be happy sissy. Ok, Onne-can?"_

_She wiped the stream of tears and smiled. "Ok, I'll be happy."_

_"Mai, do you hear that?" Her mother asked._

_"I don't hear anything, but us."_

_"Focus and you'll hear the voice."_

_Somewhere off in the far distance a familiar voice called out, "Mai!" "That's Aquarius's voice." _

_She reached her hand out toward the voice. "Aquarius!"_

_"Leave us, Mai. Go to her." Her mother gentle pressed her lips against Mai's forehead. "I love you and you'll always be my Waterfall."_

_Mai quickly reach out for her mother, "Wait, don't go Mother."_

_She shook her head, "I can't. I have to go now." A tear appeared in her eyes as she began to fade. " I will always love you, Mai. Always, since you're my little Waterfall."Goodbye, Onee-can." "_

_Mai closed her eyes and whispered, "Goodbye Mother." Just out the corner of her eye a tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Mai," a voice called out._

Mai blinked her eyes and found herself somewhere in a forest. Her clothes were soaked with water; she was just laying there on the grounded. Her vision was blurry from tears. She couldn't move her body at all; her body was just in too much pain.

_" Shit!" A voice cursed. "Mai is dead. I killed Mai," the voice cried. Tears ran out of Mai's eyes as Aquarius cried._

"I'm not died. Stop crying, please," she thought.

"_A miracle!" She exclaim. "Mai, you're alive. You scared me to death. I thought you were died."_

"Nah, I was just talking to someone," she thought and smiled. "But, I am feeling really dizzy."

"_You lost a lot of blood. We need to go to a hospital."_

Her head felt heavy and then some darkness started to creep into her eyesight. "Aquarius I'm going to pass-" and Mai once again knocked out.

_She sighed, "Dammit Mai! We are still in the woods."_

Far off in the distance of the forest was a white ninja dog. He was searching the woods for something with his black nose to ground just sniffing. His eyes looked up from the grounded and saw a body of Mai on the ground. The dog barked and ran over to the body. The dog nudged Mai's body with his nose just trying to wake her up.

"Akamaru, did you find the stick yet?" A teen age boy appeared on the branch of the tree. He wore a black jacket and a pair of matching pants. "Oh crap, that's a real body!" Akamaru barked for a replied. "I can tell it's a girl. She is alive?" He barked again. Kiba jumped down to the ground and kneed near Mai's body. "Well, she is alive." He pushed the body so it would be face up. His cheeks turned a scarlet red as he studies her face. "She's beautiful," he mumbled. He shook his head, "I think we should bring her to the hospital. She is in pretty bad shape." He carefully picked up Mai and carried brought her over to Akamaru's back. He sat on Akamaru and spoke, "Let's go Akamaru." All three of them where off to the Hidden Leaf Village and they sprinted straight to the hospital.

Kida disembarked of from Akamaru's back and ran into the hospital room. "Umm, this girl needs help and fast. It looks like she lost a lot of blood." He informed to a nurse. The nurse behind the counter in her white uniform nodded her head and hurried around from the counter.

"We need to get her some more blood and take care of that cut on her stomach." She waved another nurse with a wheelchair. "Please set her down here." Kiba carefully placed Mai into the wheelchair. "Don't worry, she will be fine." The nurse wheeled her away Mai and left Kiba standing in the lobby.

Another nurse came behind Kiba and spoke, "Sir, I will you answer some questions about the girl."

"But, I don't know anything out her. I just found her outside in the forest in front of the Village."

"I see, well I hope she will get better." The nurse quickly bowed to Kiba and ran down the hallway.

In the emergency room when the doctor were putting on stitches on Mai's stomach. One of the nurses lifted up Mai's body up so the doctor could finish putting the last few stitches in until there was a scream.

"Doctor, there's a seal locate on this girl's back." A nursed informed. The doctors quickly ran over and witness the seal on Mai's back.

"Someone go informed the Hokage of this seal. " One nurse quickly rushed out of the room and went to informed one of the medical ninja in the building. Kiba quickly recognize the nurse from early and ran up to her.

"So how is she doing?"

The nurse looked frightened, "That girl may be a monster. You brought her here." She quickly ran off back into the emergency room.

Kiba stood in confusion. He went back to his chair and sighed. He knew that nurse had to be lying, that girl looked like a normal. But, he seemed confused. A normal regular girl, he would never even care about waiting in the hospital for her. But here he was waiting in the lobby until she came out of the emergency room. He shook his head and ran his finger in his hair. He was just so confused. Kiba didn't even know her name yet he was here waiting for her. Jumping out of his seat and running outside to Akamaru. "What am I going to do with myself?" He questioned. Akamaru whimpered. He saw the confusion in his best friends. A woman with blonde in pigtails passed them and walked into the hospital. "Akamaru that's the Hokage. What is she doing here?"

* * *

THE END! Aquarius is finally ended! I hope you enjoy! Please go read the sequel Puppy Love! Thanks for all your reviews and comments.

Hope you liked my stories, since this was my first Naruto fic!

Sapphire!


End file.
